


The Tragedy of Two Stars

by MMPRPink



Series: There Will Be No Hero in the End, Who Will Rise Above [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Metaphors, What Have I Done, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: "Once upon a time, there were two stars…"





	The Tragedy of Two Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The seventh entry. Now, before you rant at how Kaeden is alive, after believing she was dead as stated in Reuniting Old Friends, then I have done my job right. Her fate in this AU is explained. 
> 
> Forgive me that my description-dialogue ratio is all over the place. There's tons of talking and… just don't hate me for what I have done.
> 
> Enjoy.

_"Eventually, even stars burn out."_

\- Matthew Woodring Stover; _Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith_

* * *

Legend:

_Underline/Italics: Time, Year & Scene change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via transmissions, devices and Force Bonds_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Dreams/Nightmares**

* * *

Character Files:

Kaeden Larte-Tano:

Age: 41 Years

Born: 39 BBY

Affiliation/Position: Rebel & Lead Mechanic

Year of Marriage: 22 BBY to Ahsoka Tano (Deceased - 19 BBY)

****

Miara Larte:

Age: 38 Years

Born: 36 BBY

Affiliation/Position: Rebel & Supplies Pilot

****

Padmé Naberrie Amidala-Skywalker:

Age: 57 Years

Born: 55 BBY

Affiliation/Position: Fulcrum Agent & Founder of Fulcrum Network

Year of Marriage: 31 BBY to Anakin Skywalker (Deceased - 0 BBY/ABY)

* * *

_ Year: 2 ABY… _

_Afternoon… _

Canon: _Pre-Empire Strikes Back_

( _Scene: Rebel Alliance Base, Hoth, Western Reaches, Galaxy-38_ )

An automatic door opened, allowing a dark-skinned woman entry to what appeared to be her room. This woman was tall or average height for a female, standing at five foot five, has soft brown eyes yet a weariness could be seen, weariness from the burden of the situation she stands in; but there was also steely determination to fight for a just society, not what the Empire has given behind a curtain of lies and propaganda. In her hands were two steaming cups, one containing caff, the other hot chocolate. The rebel wasn't the only one using this room, inside on another bed was a child, a little girl no more than twelve years old, she also came from the older woman's home planet, which is more of a moon: Raada. The child survived because she had help, a fellow rebel named Miara Larte, the younger sister of Kaeden Larte. They were the only survivors of the Raada Massacre led by the Emperor's right hand, the enforcer of galaxy-wide law and his personal attack dog. Her name is Darth Véurr, a Lady of the Sith, her name translating to the Dark Protector; such beautiful irony to her name. Thinking about Véurr hurts Kaeden like she has been stabbed multiple times by vibro blades. To the entire galaxy, Kaeden Larte was supposed to be dead, but she's not, the former farmer and mechanic in-training survived her fatal wounds, though led her to be in a coma; she did not wake up six weeks after Empire Day. Upon waking up and finding herself in a hospital room on Polis Massa, she found a holo-recording left behind by both Anakin Skywalker and his wife Senator Padmé Naberrie Amidala-Skywalker. The couple had to go into hiding, neither wanted to leave her behind, but Kaeden understood, with the Jedi outlawed and made fugitives, Anakin's presence would endanger her; then Padmé is seen by the Emperor as a dangerous political figure, too dangerous to be kept alive. There's a kill on sight order for her if the bounty hunters don't get to her first. Padmé is one of many of the Rebel Alliance's Fulcrum Agents, others include Cassian Jeron Andor - a former soldier, spy and supporter of the Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS), who died on the planet of Scarif two years ago, with the rest of his team Rogue One and Alexsandr Kallus - a member of the Imperial Security Bureau (ISB) and then defected four years ago. The Fulcrum Network was set up by the senator and former Padawan Katooni who survived the purge, but she sadly died at the hands of her own Master on the planet of Malachor seven years ago. Padmé doesn't use the alias Fulcrum often, but she is known to use the codename Angel and age doesn't stop her at all, she'll still risk her life information at age fifty-seven. The reunion with her little sister, Miara was both joyful and upsetting, her baby sister was forced to believe nineteen years she was dead when she was actually hiding out on Alderaan before the Death Star destroyed it. General Leia Organa-Skywalker's planet was flagged by the Empire to be thoroughly investigated for rebel activity by Darth Véurr herself, Kaeden was told by Senator Bail Organa to flee to Yavin IV and not to leave the grounds of the rebel base. To cut the reunion story short, Kaeden got a well earned right hook in her face by her little sister.

Bringing herself out of the past, Kaeden set the hot chocolate beside the survivor of the Raada massacre, poor girl still has nightmares about it and it's been eight years. She was only four when the attack happened, the young girl's name is Freya, her parents were killed during the massacre; no one was spared. Kaeden heard the Sith Lady and her Stormtroopers: The 332nd killed everyone, men, women, children, all shot and cut down with no mercy. In Véurr's perspective, they were nothing but animals to be slaughtered. It made Kaeden's stomach churn, that the person she knew and loved fell to this, to reach such a low, to become something so… vile and monstrous, a predator. Kaeden glanced at the chrono on the bedside table, it was time for Freya to go to bed and the young survivor was already a step ahead, tucked in with a warm blanket. Hoth is unforgiving with its freezing cold temperature, which can be felt in the base. It's a miracle here no one comes down with a cold or flu, the worst-case scenario is frostbite.

"Ready to go to sleep, Freya?" Kaeden asked the girl,

"After the hot chocolate and a story." She replied, "Can you tell me a story?" The older Larte sibling was lost for words. Freya may be twelve, but she's not too old for stories, the girl has clung to Kaeden and Kaeden herself has somewhat become a mother-figure to her. Anyways, she didn't know many stories, let alone children's stories. "Make one up if you have to." Kaeden inwardly sighed, but she got an idea. Angling herself to be more comfortable on the bed, as Freya held her cup, Kaeden began her story.

"Once upon a time, they were two stars in the vast galaxy. One took time to find its light, while the other entered with boisterous flare."

_ **Twenty-four Years Ago…** _

_ **Year: 22 BBY…** _

_ **Afternoon…** _

**Canon: _Star Wars Episode II - Attack of the Clones/Star Wars - The Clone Wars_**

( **Flashback** / ** _Scene: Streets, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_** )

**Kaeden Larte was grumbling, tired, her feet are sore from walking in aimless circles around the giant labyrinth that is Coruscant's streets and following the holo-map is not doing any wonders. Born on the farming moon of Raada, Kaeden decided to move to the Core Region after applying for an apprenticeship in mechanics, a job as a mechanic is never redundant and she plans to set up her business back home, farming just didn't cut it for her with the adventurous spirit that flared in her heart. Her little sister Miara was a small bit upset that she was leaving, but she wanted the older sibling to chase her dreams, as a bonus, being a mechanic is good pay. So here she is, two days on Coruscant, registration is today and Kaeden cannot find her way around. Hearing her stomach growling, the former farmer decided to get food, registration is open for another few hours, at least she knows where to find the food market. Turning the corner on the main street, Kaeden was minding her own business, not looking where she was going, only to be jolted out of her head when she roughly crashed into someone. The two figures fell to the floor, following the sound of metal clattering against the ground. The older Larte sibling groaned, she felt like she walked into a wall, looking over, she saw who she bumped into; a Togruta, who looked roughly to be the same age as her, seventeen as well? Give or take, a month or two older than her. Her brown eyes were staring right into the sparkling, bright sapphire-blue eyes. However… she could also see a sense of… hardiness to them and a hidden trauma if one looked hard enough. She then turned her attention to the Togruta's face, mesmerised by the beauty of the facial markings, white stunningly complimenting her orange skin, as well as the colour of her blue and white lekku. Then Kaeden realised she was staring a lot longer than she would have liked, mentally slapping herself, especially at the thought she was ogling a complete stranger. Quickly standing up, as did the unnamed Togruta after gathering her things, Kaeden offered her hand out as an apology. She accepted and shook it. Kaeden also noticed the female Togruta was taller than her too.**

**"I'm really sorry for knocking you over." She said, "I was in my own world.",**

**"No harm is done. You look a little lost by the way. New to Coruscant?" Replied the Togruta,**

**"I've only been on this planet for two days. I applied for an apprenticeship here, to be a mechanic." The female Togruta's eyes widened, looking as if she forgot something.**

**"Shavit! Where are my manners?" She asked herself and reached out her own hand. "My name is Ahsoka Tano and you are?",**

**"Kaeden Larte. I'm originally from Raada." They shook hands. Ahsoka Tano. Kaeden felt something in her that she never felt before. A tingle or a fluttering in her stomach and unknown to her, Ahsoka was the same. The Togruta has never seen a more beautiful woman in the galaxy, her smile could light up the darkness in this universe, a light brighter than any star.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

"And what happened when the stars met?" Asked Freya, who took a sip of her hot chocolate and bringing Kaeden out of her memory. The first time she met, more like crashed into Ahsoka Tano. She smiled softly at Freya.

"The two became friends, best friends. While it took some time, the star that was reluctant to shine, finally found its light." Another memory, the day Ahsoka proposed to her and promised to come back after she helped her Master Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala rescue another Jedi Knight who went by the name Obi-wan Kenobi. She was heading to the planet of Geonosis, where the beginning of the war started. It was known as The First Battle of Geonosis.

**_ Twenty-four Years Ago… _ **

**_ Year: 22 BBY… _ **

**_ Afternoon… _ **

**Canon: _Star Wars Episode II - Attack of the Clones/Star Wars - The Clone Wars_**

( **Flashback** / ** _Scene: Kaeden's Apartment, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_** )

**Kaeden watched as Ahsoka nervously paced her small apartment. Roughly eight weeks after meeting Ahsoka, it turns out the Togruta she befriended and got on so well with, is a Jedi. She's a Jedi Padawan, a learner in other words. Kaeden always had the image that Jedi were nothing but a bunch of reclusive monks, yet seeing Ahsoka… she breaks down that stereotyping. Ahsoka is friendly, though Kaeden cannot deny it, a little guarded, deeply loyal to her friends and with that loyalty, comes protectiveness. If one was to get close enough to Ahsoka, she would deem you worthy of her inner circle and only a handful manage that. Over the several times they met, ninety-nine percent of the time involves Ahsoka sneaking out or making up false reasons to her Master to go outside temple grounds, Kaeden really likes Ahsoka, one would say she is in love, which is absurd given the amount of time that passed and getting to know each other. Although… maybe fate has brought them together. Or as Ahsoka would word it: the will of the Force. Are they just meant to be? Is this what true love feels like? It sounds like something out of a ridiculous fairytale but… the feelings are genuine. Especially after… they first kissed. It was in a quiet, shaded area of the only green park on this urban jungle, Ahsoka brought food, all made courtesy of Senator Amidala of all people. Looks like being a Jedi means you get to know people literally in high places. They were having a picnic, it was enjoyable, they talked, laughed and then… Ahsoka leaned in and kissed her and she kissed back. They both felt like they were floating on air. Then Ahsoka panicked and ran, which was a disastrous move, Kaeden hadn't seen Tano for a week, only for her to pop up out of nowhere again and apologised. By then, she admitted her feelings and the weeks after were a lot smoother. Beginning to hate the silence and Ahsoka's pacing, Kaeden broke the silence.**

**"You pace the floor any more, you'll burn a hole in it." She smirked, which made Ahsoka snort as she stopped to face her.**

**"Sorry." Ahsoka apologised sheepishly. Kaeden doesn't know a lot about Ahsoka's past, the only clues she gathered is the look in her girlfriend's eyes, while they look soft, there's hardness, the look of a survivor. A survivor of what? Then when she turns, she saw four scars running down her right shoulder in a diagonal manner, like something attempted to tear the flesh. It occurred to Kaeden she never really asked about her past before joining the Jedi Order, she decided to hold off until Ahsoka trusted her better.**

**"Is there something wrong, Ahsoka?" Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka walked over to Kaeden, in a manner as if she is approaching a wounded animal.**

**"You know I love you very much, Kaeden." She started off with. "The Jedi Code forbids attachment… relationships of any nature." Kaeden's heart was pounding. Yes, she was aware of the ' _No attachments_ ' rule in the code, which she admits is completely stupid. Emotions are a part of everyone, you can't simply shut them off. Ahsoka continued to speak again. "Though… does it look like I'm the kind of person who gives a flying kriff?" The question made her girlfriend chuckle a little. Ahsoka was always a unique Jedi in her eyes. Something about Padawan Tano made her different to the other Jedi. "Kaeden Larte, you make me the happiest person in the universe and I want us to share that for the rest of our lives." The bomb dropped. Is Ahsoka doing what she is thinking? Is this… Ahsoka got onto one knee, pulling a small brown box and opened it, revealing a ring of an unusual design. Most rings are made of precious metals with gemstones, many are silver or gold ring with a diamond solitaire and would cost a fortune of Republican Credits. This ring was simple, it looked to be made out of bone, an animal bone with careful, intricate carved pattern and Kaeden liked… no, she loved it. She always admired the simplicity of things and she loved the simplicity of this… wedding ring. "Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Tears welled up in the mechanic-in-training's eyes, wanting to cry, not out of sadness, but joyful happiness.**

**"Yes. Yes!" Ahsoka gave her a wide smile, as she placed the ring on her wedding finger, the fourth finger on her left hand. It slid on perfectly and without warning, with a strength Kaeden never knew her lover possessed, the Togruta picked her up, spinning her around. Gently putting Kaeden down, they both leaned in and kissed, with much more passion. So this is true love.**

**"I need you to promise me one more thing.",**

**"Name it." The former farmer replied,**

**"Please wait for me. I have to go to Geonosis to help Anakin rescue Obi-wan.",**

**"Let me come with you!" It was a bold move, but brave. Ahsoka admitted that about Kaeden, but she can't endanger her newly engaged fiancée.**

**"No!" She said firmly, "I can't have you risk your life like that. It will kill me to lose you. Kaeden, I will come back and we will get married. I promise.",**

**"Be careful, my love." The dark-skinned woman reluctantly whispered,**

**"Am I always?" Sharing one more kiss, Ahsoka sprinted out of the apartment, to get to her fighter stored inside the Jedi Temple hangar; leaving Kaeden alone in the apartment. She looked down, admiring her ring, she made a not to ask what animal bone this was made out of, carved by hand. Ahsoka promised she will come back and Kaeden will hold her word for it.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

"The stars became such good friends, one would say they were in love. Astronomers always saw those two particular balls of light in the sky near to each other. They called the stars Akul and Cyar'ika." Kaeden said to Freya. The forty-one year old was fighting back tears because she knew the double analogy behind this story, in an indirect way, unless you really knew Kaeden and her history; she is telling her life story or at least parts of it. The stars are a metaphor for her and the one she loved. "One of the astronomers was from Mandalore. Cyar'ika means darling or sweetheart in Mando'a.",

"Why name a star Akul?" Asked Freya, clearly being her curious self.

"It was said the star was originally orbiting the planet of Shilli and somehow, its orbit changed. The star ended up near the Core Region." Explained Kaeden. "Where was I?" There was a slight pause before the fellow rebel continued the story. "Ah, yes. As I said, the pair of stars became close and went on many adventures together, along with meeting several of Akul's friends."

**_ Twenty-three Years Ago… _ **

**_ Year: 21 BBY… _ **

**_ Time Unknown… _ **

**Canon: _The Blue Shadow Virus Arc; Star Wars - The Clone Wars_**

( **Flashback** / ** _Scene: Vindi's Underground Laboratory, Naboo, Mid-Rim, Galaxy-38_** )

**Kaeden Larte, disguised as a Clone Trooper Shiny of The 332nd, the battalion her secret wife leads as Jedi General, raised her DC-15S Blaster Carbine at the battle droids shooting at them. The older Larte sibling was grateful to have previous experience in handling blaster rifles, it helped her blend in better. To be fair, of all idiotic things she could do in her life, being involved in a campaign, doubling up as a clean-up mission to prevent the release of a supposed to be eradicated virus; which was originally waterborne. Then this blue-skinned, mad scientist managed to completely change its nature to a disastrous airborne virus; it's no wonder the Separatists wanted his expertise and it made Kaeden sick to her stomach. Originally, Kaeden was with Ahsoka, on her Ventor-class ship called _The Hunter_ , because she helped her get some much-needed experience for mechanics and in fact, she is the only person on the entire ship the Togruta trusts to fix her Eta-1 Actis Interceptor or simply called a Jedi Fighter, much to everyone's surprise and Katooni herself. Anyways, Ahsoka gave her strict instructions not to involve herself in this mission, to stay on the ship until she comes back. Of course, well knowing her wife, having been married to her for only a year, Kaeden is well aware of Ahsoka's near misses or reckless tendencies; something she rubbed off from Anakin, then meeting her Padawan Learner Katooni, the Tholothian… can be no better. Katooni has warmed up to her, they get on quite well and the teenager is a bundle of information for blackmail, right now, it appears Katooni doesn't suspect a thing about her closeness to her Master. Back to the main story, the mechanic disobeyed orders, miraculously found some blacks and Clone armour that fit her and… to bluntly say stowed away onto the mission. Throughout the whole thing, she remained with them undetected, allowing to see her wife in combat, a deadly, elegant display of swordsmanship, fast paced too. It was almost… mesmerising and it looked like a dance. Kaeden was brought out of her thoughts when the clumsy representative of the Gungans: Jar Jar Binks, knocked into her, causing her to fall and her helmet went rolling off. Katooni, Captain Slip and Rex (CT-7567), plus Padmé all turned once the last of the droids were dealt with; their mouths dropped as all Kaeden could do was smile sheepishly.**

**"Kaeden!?" Exclaimed Katooni, "What the flying kriff are you doing here!? Ahsoka is going to kill me, then you!" Before the Padawan of her secret wife could carry on ranting, then Padmé who was about to scold her and go into her infamous Senator Lecture Mode - the only two people Ahsoka entrusted the secret about their marriage is Anakin Skywalker, her former Master and is somewhat of a father to her; and Padmé Amidala, who she sees as a mother. Surprise, surprise: they're married too. It seems like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Kaeden still shivers when she had dinner with them for the first time - the entire underground laboratory shook. Kaeden pulled herself up, but kindly accepted help from Slip as she said:**

**"That doesn't sound good." Next, Katooni felt the Force scream at her. Someone set off the bomb containing the last vial of the virus and she yelled one word at them all.**

**"RUN!" Without question, the group began to sprint, hearing the airborne virus spread around the base. Padmé, Force help Kaeden, who would be her mother-in-law, which makes Anakin the father-in-law, pointed to the open safe room on the verge of closing. Both the senator and Jar Jar got in safely, Katooni stopped to hold the door with the Force, allowing Kaeden, Slip, Rex and a few other Shinnies to jump through. Then Katooni herself managed to get in as the door sealed behind her. Sadly, things went from bad to worse when they all thought they were safe.**

**"Oh, Sith Hell." Slip cursed, before muttering something in Mando'a. "Some of the virus got into the safe room." Padmé's and Jar Jar's face fell, who were safely wearing their protective suits and everyone else wanted them to remain that way. The rest of the group have been contaminated. Kaeden was always afraid at the possibility of dying young, but being with Ahsoka has taught her that… there is nothing to fear but fear itself. Whenever adventure arises, there's always going to be a layer of fear, it's only a matter of marching through it and keeping your head held high, like her wife does all the time. She is, of course, the fearless Huntress, the adopted daughter of The Hero with No Fear.**

**_"I'm sorry Ahsoka."_ Kaeden mentally apologised, _"But if we get out of here alive, you can yell at me all you want."_ If they do survive this, she is going to be in for a lecture to last a lifetime.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

As Freya listened to Kaeden's story with great intrigue, not even noticing the double analogy or the metaphors for the stars; she finds herself beginning to doze off, yet the survivor of Raada fought to stay awake and hear the rest of the story.

**_ Twenty-four Years Ago… _ **

**_ Year: 22 BBY, Three Months after The Clone Wars Begin… _ **

**_ Night… _ **

**Canon: _Post-The Battle of Christophsis; Star Wars - The Clone Wars_**

( **Flashback** / ** _Scene: Kaeden's Apartment, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_** )

**It was hard to believe for the Larte-Tano couple that they've been married for three months already. Three months since The Battle for Christophsis ended. For Ahsoka, she never felt any happier since Anakin brought her to the temple with help from Master Plo and Ti. Marrying Kaeden was the best decision of her life, even if it meant falling into the same trap as Anakin, who is practically her father. He and Padmé did, in fact, adopt her, she is secretly their daughter, though they accepted her using her family surname, if she were to use either Padmé's or Anakin's, there would be questions arousing. Those two, the senator and the Jedi, have been better parents than whoever her biological ones were. Suddenly, Ahsoka shot up from her sleep after having a nightmare, it wasn't the first time, nightmares seem to continuously haunt her. Gently getting up from the bed without waking up her lover, Ahsoka grabbed her black Jedi robe to cover her sleeping top and shorts, then made her way to the living room. Gently closing the door behind her, the Jedi Knight did not realise she actually woke up her wife, who lifted her head after the door closed. Turning, Ahsoka leaned against the couch, arms crossed as she looked out to the bustling nightlife of Coruscant. She can see why it is dubbed: _The City that Never Sleeps_. Nightmares have always been a reoccurring problem for Ahsoka, they began two days after being in the temple, when everything caught up to her, caught up to an eight-year-old Togruta child who has been through Hell.**

**"Ahsoka?" A familiar voice called out, making her turn. It was her wife.**

**"Go back to sleep, Kaeden. I just… need to be alone for a bit." Being stubborn, the mechanic-in-training took her place beside Ahsoka.**

**"Please don't shut me out. What's bothering you?" She asked softly, "Whatever it is, we can sort this out together. For better or worse." The seventeen-year-old Jedi sighed, making the choice to open up. In marriage, there are not meant to be secrets between a couple, that's how marriages break down and Ahsoka doesn't want that. Kaeden has given hints or indications that something in her life happened, which resulted in the Jedi developing trust issues; the former farmer is not really sure what she did that Ahsoka could trust her and beyond that, marry her. Ahsoka's trust issues and problems opening up is something she is still working on, it is getting there, very slowly. It's like trying to pull teeth from a Gundark. Kaeden heard Ahsoka sigh, as she made a gesture to move onto the couch, both sitting down comfortably, Tano opened the floodgates of her past.**

**"I never had a happy childhood growing up." She started off, as Kaeden remained silent and opted to listen. "I was born into a Shillian tribe that hates Force-sensitives. I was that Togruta and they cast me out when I was four years old." She heard her wife gasp with shock, her own tribe made her an outcast!? Ahsoka was only a toddler, how is she even alive!? "I was an outcast for four years, taught myself to survive by learning how to fight, craft and steal. Then… a group of pirates captured me, I managed to kill four before they knocked me out. They were going to sell me into slavery, the slave fighting market. I was sold for fifty-thousand credits and then…",**

**"That's when your father, Anakin Skywalker found you. They managed to stop the… payment." Kaeden finished with a whisper, trying to absorb what she learned about her wife. She went through so many hardships for a young child, at that age… Kaeden was either playing with Miara, her little sister or tinkering with machinery. Ahsoka was about to be sold to fight in an arena for sport, for so many credits. Slavery is such a disgusting market. She then put her hand on Ahsoka's. "That may be your past, but it doesn't define who you are now. You rose above all this, 'Soka and thank you for trusting me. I love you.",**

**"I love you too, cyar'ika." Kaeden nuzzled her head into the crook of Ahsoka's neck, as they sat in silence.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

"Time passes and when you think the stars were happy… things… went wrong. The star that was befriended, began to… grow weak." What other way could Kaeden describe her wife's descent? A path she couldn't follow?

"The star's friend was dying?" Said Freya,

"Stars… eventually burn out, Freya." Kaeden gently replied.

**_ Twenty-one Years Ago… _ **

**_ Year: 19 BBY; Twenty-four Hours after Order Sixty-six… _ **

**_ Morning… _ **

**Canon: _Star Wars Episode III - Revenge of the Sith_**

( **Flashback** / ** _Kaeden's Apartment, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_** )

**Kaeden was still waiting for Ahsoka to return after she left for Mustafar last night. From her apartment, she could see the Jedi Temple up in flames, before her wife arrived, Kaeden was under the impression that she was down there fighting whatever attacked the temple so viciously. The mechanic couldn't get it out of her head that the Jedi attacked the Supreme Chancellor with little or no jurisdiction and attempted to kill him. The Jedi overstepped their place and now, they have been made traitors of the Galactic Republic, in her mind, it didn't make sense. The Jedi would never turn their back on the Republic and Ahsoka said her loyalties only lie with her and the Chancellor. Kaeden was aware Ahsoka and Chancellor Palpatine were friends, call it a gut feeling, but something about the Supreme Chancellor did not rub off Kaeden too well. Ever since the Jedi were announced traitors, the older Larte sister worried for her in-laws: Anakin and Padmé, who was heavily pregnant. Ahsoka and Kaeden did have talks of starting a family once she left the Order. Katooni probably hasn't heard yet, she's on the planet of Mandalore leading the siege to free it from the rule of Maul, Death Watch and his Shadow Collective. She has help from the unofficial 3rd Ranger Battalion, made up of half of Ahsoka's 332nd that she gifted and The Nite Owl elite, a subgroup who broke off from Death Watch because they opposed Maul's rule. Suddenly broken from her thoughts, the door opened, Kaeden kept it open in case it was Ahsoka, but it wasn't; stepping through the door was Anakin and Padmé. The three hugged each other, glad to see the other was unharmed, Anakin was a little worse for wear, he was off-planet on Utapau with his 501st Legion to capture or kill the leader of the Separatist Droid Army: General Grievous.**

**"What happened to you?" Kaeden questioned,**

**"My Clone Troopers turned on me." He said, "I barely escaped with my life. I wouldn't be here if it were not for Rex. He died saving me.",**

**"I'm so sorry, Anakin. He was a brave Captain." What made the Clone Troopers turn on their Jedi Generals? They were loyal! A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, it was Padmé's hand.**

**"Kaeden, we need to ask you: where is our daughter, Ahsoka? She's in trouble.",**

**"From the Sith?" She whispered,**

**"From herself." Anakin corrected. "Kaeden, Ahsoka has turned to the Dark Side." It was like a bomb dropped on her, like her world collapsed hearing those three words. The Dark Side. Kaeden said something about Ahsoka having nightmares, that someone was out to kill her. Her wife promised to use any mean to protect her, keep her safe, but she wouldn't go as far as becoming a Sith! Her wife wouldn't… she couldn't have…**

**"You're wrong!" Snapped Kaeden, stepping away from the couple. "How can you say that!?",**

**"She's being deceived by a lie, we all were! Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for." Padmé said to her. Kaeden felt like fainting, her wife would not do this! She knew there was something weird about the Chancellor and now look what happened! The people of the Republic that is on the verge of collapsing have a let a Sith Lord into the highest power it can grant! A Sith Lord sitting in the seat of the Senate. "Kaeden, where is Ahsoka now?",**

**"You're going to kill her, are you?" The twenty-year-old questioned softly, avoiding Pamdé's question altogether. "She's your daughter, my wife! You can't!",**

**"Kaeden, I watched a holo-footage of Ahsoka killing Younglings in the temple. She might be too far gone. If you won't tell us, I'll figure it out myself." It may have sound harsh, but there was conviction in Anakin's voice, with tints of sadness and regret.** **He and Padmé began to make their exit. Anakin turned to face a distraught Kaeden, his daughter-in-law one more time. "I'm so sorry."**

**_ A Few Hours Later… _ **

**Canon: _Battle of the Heroes; Star Wars Episode III - Revenge of the Sith_**

**( _Scene: Outside Base, Mustafar, Outer Rim, Galaxy-38_ )**

**Kaeden landed her freighter on the platform outside the base. Her mind was still swirling from the bombs dropped by Anakin and Padmé, Ahsoka would never go to such an extreme length to keep her safe. Perhaps… perhaps this is why the Jedi forbade attachments, but now wasn't the time to doubt, she needed answers from her wife and she needed them now. Ahsoka must explain for this madness. Seeing a single cloaked figure, it ran towards her and Kaeden instantly knew it was Ahsoka. She hit the button to open the hatch and ran to meet her wife. The two of them didn't take long to meet each other and locked in a tight hug. Ahsoka pulled away, surprised to see her wife on such a hot, desolate planet like this.**

**"What are you doing here?" The Jedi asked her, "I told you to wait for me.",**

**"I could not wait any longer, 'Soka. Anakin and Padmé came to our apartment and told me horrific things." Ahsoka's jaw tightened, grinding almost.**

**"What things?" She clipped,**

**"That you went to the temple with your battalion and slaughtered everyone inside! You didn't even spare the Younglings.",**

**"Please understand Kaeden, the Jedi are traitors. I'm doing this to keep you safe, my Master told me the Jedi knew about our marriage all along. They planned to kill you, so I wouldn't be attached to anyone!" Ahsoka sounded desperate, but Kaeden could not believe what she was hearing. Surely her wife did not believe such lies. Master? What Master? She must be referring to Palpatine, Darth Sidious. What has he done? He has finger wrapped around her mind, he's the one feeding poisonous lies to her! Ahsoka tried to approach Kaeden, but the dark-skinned woman stepped back, Ahsoka could see the fear evident in her wife's eyes. She couldn't understand why Kaeden was afraid of her.**

**"How is killing innocents and children justify this is all for me! You took this too far, Ahsoka." Tears rolled down her cheeks, seeing now her wife has become someone or something she no longer recognises. "Anakin was right, you are too deep in the Dark Side. I no longer know who you are, you are not the person I married!",**

**"First the Jedi betray me." Ahsoka began to pace left and right, like a prowling predator, deciding whether to attack its prey or not. "Followed by my parents and NOW YOU!" Kaeden flinched, Ahsoka never really raised her voice directly at her. For the first time, she is actually scared of the person she once loved. That was when Ahsoka's gaze turned away from her, Kaeden looked too, surprised to see Anakin and Padmé standing at the ramp. "You brought them here to kill me!",**

**"Ahsoka, please! I can explain!" Kaeden pleaded desperately,**

**"YOU TRAITOR!"**

**Snap-hiss. Everything went black.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

"When the pressure became too great, the star collapsed and became a black hole, sucking in everything that crossed its path. Light included." Kaeden finished,

"How does the story end for the other star?" Asked Freya, innocently,

"I don't know." She softly said, fighting back her emotions. "It's late. Go to sleep, Freya. I'll wake you in the morning for breakfast.",

"Goodnight mom.",

"Night, ner ad." And Kaeden leaned down to kiss Freya's forehead and tucked her into bed. Confirming to herself that Freya was soundly asleep, Kaeden sat on her own bed across from the child and pulled out the ring that she wears around her neck, tied by a silver chain. _"How could you do this to me, Ahsoka?"_

The second star's story is uncertain because Kaeden is that star, who befriended and fell in love with the one that became a black hole.

* * *

Character Files:

Kaeden Larte-Tano:

Age: 42 Years

Born: 39 BBY

Affiliation/Position: Rebel & Lead Mechanic

Year of Marriage: 22 BBY to Ahsoka Tano (Deceased - 19 BBY)

****

Miara Larte:

Age: 39 Years

Born: 36 BBY

Affiliation/Position: Rebel & Supplies Pilot

****

Padmé Naberrie Amidala-Skywalker:

Age: 58 Years

Born: 55 BBY

Affiliation/Position: Fulcrum Agent & Founder of Fulcrum Network

Year of Marriage: 31 BBY to Anakin Skywalker (Deceased - 0 BBY/ABY)

****

Captain Slip (CT-4056):

Age: 35 (Human)/70 (Clone) Years

Born: 32 BBY

Affiliation/Position: Former Clone Captain of The 332nd, Unofficial Commander of The 3rd Ranger Battalion, Spectre of The Ghost Crew, Rebel

****

Commander Wolffe (CC-3636):

Age: Age: 35 (Human)/70 (Clone) Years

Born: 32 BBY

Affiliation/Position: Former Clone Commander of The 104th, Rebel

****

Leia Organa-Skywalker:

Age: 21 Years

Born: 19 BBY

Affiliation/Position: Senator of Alderaan, General of The Rebel Alliance, Jedi-in-training

* * *

_ One Year Later… _

_ Year: 3 ABY… _

Canon: _The Battle of Hoth; Empire Strike Back_

( _Scene: Rebel Alliance Base, Hoth, Western Reaches, Galaxy-38_ )

_"Warning! Stormtroopers have entered the base! Repeat: Stormtroopers have entered the base!"_

The same message alert echoed everywhere inside the rebel base that is being viciously attacked, after being located. After three years, the Empire found them again, three years after they lost the base on Yavin IV. Kaeden was making her way to _The Millennium Falcon_ , to escape with Han, Chewbacca, Leia, Miara, Slip (CT-4956) and Wolffe (CC-3636). Freya tightly clutched Kaeden's hand, clearly scared which was obvious by the fearful look on her face, a look similar to when she witnessed the Raada massacre. The older Larte sister was armed with a blaster, a DC-15S that Slip and Wolffe stored in a weapons cache when Wolffe joined the rebellion, he brought with him valuable supplies ranging from blaster arms to medical equipment. An extra two clips were attached to her hip. The entire base shook again, causing Freya to lose her balance, falling to the cold floor. Stopping in her tracks, Kaeden twirled around to help the thirteen-year-old up.

"Come on, Freya! We're nearly there." The two began running when Freya pulled herself up, racing through the maze of hallways, trying to block out the screaming as rebel fighters fell to the plasma bolts belonging to the E-11s. Once more, they were experiencing the might and brutal attack of The 332nd. Turning the corner, Kaeden saw a flash of a brown jacket and crashed into someone, that someone turned out to be her sister. _"Thank the Force."_ She thought the worse case would've been a Stormtrooper. Without saying anything in response as time was of the essence, Miara gestured to her older sister that even she believed to be dead, to follow her to Captain Solo's Corellian freighter. Miara hasn't exactly forgiven Kaeden for such deceit, but she accepts it was for her own safety and others. The hangar was down another two corridors and a sharp right turn and so, the three of them continued to run. The rebels will end up scattered, but they will regroup and counterattack the Empire. Finally reaching the second corridor, they were all about to make the crucial right turn when Freya screamed, alerting Kaeden when the child's hand slipped from her grasp and Miara twirling around, as she felt an invisible rope tug her backwards and harshly. This was followed by the all too familiar sound of a lightsaber and to their horror, the sabre's blade pierced right through Freya's chest, a silent gasp escaped her lips as the life drained from the child. The body was then tossed to the side with little or no dignity, the corridor was filled by a mechanical breathing sound, one Miara knows too well, the blaster in her hand began to shake; as memories of the massacre, the destruction of her and Kaeden's home flooded her head. It was the Imperial machine. Standing before the sisters was the right hand of the Emperor herself, The Black Akul, The Zygerrian Slayer and The Ender of Planets: it was Darth Véurr. Miara was never told that her sister was married, but for Kaeden, for the first time after hearing all the stories, twenty-two years; her eyes laid on the monstrosity that her wife has become. How could this happen? Was their marriage an omen of doom? She married Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, not… this. The Sith Lady made no move, just… stood there staring at them. Judging by the way her head was tilted, she wasn't actually staring the sisters, she focused on one and that person was Kaeden Larte-Tano.

In all her years, Kaeden has never been so frightened, the first time she felt that way was when she confronted Ahsoka on Mustafar. Her own wife, looking so… Kaeden wouldn't say crazed, but she was on some level of disillusionment and border lining insanity; Ahsoka tried to convince to join her, help her rule the Empire once she killed her Master. Kaeden could not stand by that, it was not Ahsoka she was talking to, she was talking to Darth Véurr; some dark, evil and twisted version of her beloved. The silence between the three went on for what felt like an eternity, while the screams of dying rebels, explosions and collapsing debris filled the area. Finally, Véurr spoke.

"The Force continues to torment me." The deep, mechanical voice that boomed the corridor shivered Kaeden's spine. Even her wife's voice has changed. Kaeden was also confused, the Force is tormenting her? What did she mean by that? Did Véurr actually believe she was dead? Is there a sliver of humanity inside this machine of black armour, a part of Ahsoka Tano in Véurr who is still in love and even grieving? "Are you real or are you a ghost?" It clicked in the mechanic's head, Véurr did believe she was dead. Has the Sith grieved so much it has caused her to hallucinate? Believing she can get through to the woman she loved, trapped inside the tomb of her armour, Kaeden holstered her Blaster Carbine and stepped forward, much to Miara's dismay. Her sister doesn't know she was married, a sinful secret she kept from her fellow sibling, neither does she know her connection to Darth Véurr, or the person she used to be underneath the obsidian armour. She failed once on Mustafar, maybe this will be different.

"No." Whispered Kaeden, "I'm real. I am alive. Please, I know you are in there. Stop this madness, stop hurting people! There is hope for you." Apparently listening to Kaeden's plea, Véurr needed to reach out to this… ghost that has somehow managed to take on a physical form on this sad, living plane of existence. The Sith Lady can no longer feel things, but at least she can touch, after going through so many years convinced that her wife was dead; now she is here. Darth Véurr needed to know if she touched her, Kaeden will not dissipate to mist or vanish from her grasp, if the Force is not playing games with her; tormenting her for her misdeeds, the actions she carried out for her wife then… they can be together again. Lady Véurr can bring her wife back home. The black armoured cyborg reached out with a black-gloved hand, as the lightsaber deactivated and lowered, to touch Kaeden's face, but Miara misinterpreted the action and raised her blaster.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER, SLEEMO!" And she fired three plasma bolts. Hearing the blaster going off, Kaeden dived away from Véurr and towards her sister to dodge the bolts. With lightning fast reflexes, which was quite impressive considering the cybernetics Véurr has, she reactivated her sabre and blocked the bursts of plasma.

"You should not have interfered!" The Sith Lady growled, then raised her hand to call on the Force. The Togruta imagined her hand wrapped around the rebel's heart and squeezing it, tightly, stopping the blood flow, stopping it from beating. Feeling her heart constrict, Miara dropped her blaster and clutched her chest, falling to the floor, struggling to breathe and desperate for air; the young sibling felt her heart beginning to stop pumping, Véurr was using the Force to cause a fatal heart attack. The technique she was using is called Force Kill, Darth Tyrannus used it once and so did Darth Bane to kill his father. Véurr learned the technique after finding Bane's holocron.

"STOP IT!" Cried Kaeden, "STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HER!" When Véurr felt through the Force Miara's heart stopped completely, she released her grip. The Sith watched with uncaring feeling or emotion as the rebel collapsed to the cold ground, lifeless and deathly still. "MIARA!" Scrambling to her little sister, Kaeden lifted her sibling, clinging to her, hugging her as tears poured down her cheeks. First Véurr kills thirteen-year-old Freya, then she kills her sister and then Kaeden realises… she is the last civilian of Raada. Everyone else is dead. Is that the monster her wife has become? A murderer, child killer, a ruthless enforcer, the Apprentice of a Sith Lord that the Jedi failed to find? A part of Kaeden blames the Jedi for her wife turning. If they weren't so ignorant and complacent, trusted Ahsoka in her unconventional ways, let her convince them that attachment is not a bad thing; she would not have fallen to the Dark Side to protect her. Protector. Véurr, Darth Véurr. That's what her Sith name translates to. Her wife has become a protector for all the wrong reasons. Just like Mustafar, her heart was breaking, even though it was already broken; the shards only got smaller. Through teary eyes, Kaeden grasped Miara's DL-44a Commando Pistol, firing plasma bolts relentlessly as she held her sister in her arms, which Véurr easily blocked as she said: "We all loved you!" Upon the fifteenth shot, the bolt managed to slip past Darth Véurr's guard and struck her helmet in the black, void eye socket. Véurr stumbled back, clutching her mask, it was thankful her respirator was not damaged; removing her hand, with the Head-up Display no longer functioning, Véurr was no longer looking through a red computer screen. She was looking with her own eyes. Lifting her head, she growled, glaring at the imposter who took on the form of her dead wife, Kaeden would never attack her like that. "I loved you, Ahsoka." What does a ghost know about love? Kaeden's hand was shaking, the blaster has run out of ammunition, she used the last of it. The rebel mechanic sat on the floor, staring right into glaring gaze of a single, exposed sickly red-rimmed yellow-gold eye; there was so much hate, anger and rage burning in it, emotions Kaeden knew Ahsoka could feel, but never to the point she would use it to drive her to do all these horrible war crimes. To think her eyes used to be a soft, calm, sapphire-blue with a hardiness of a survivor.

The lasting reminder of her lover, on the fateful day on Mustafar, is the ugly scar that ran across her stomach; it was caused by Ahsoka's own lightsaber. Her own wife attacked her in blind anger, believing that she betrayed her. Kaeden would never betray Ahsoka, all she did was try to get through to any semblance of her beloved, snap her out of her delusions. When Anakin appeared at the foot of her ship, with Padmé by his side, it happened so quick, all she remembered was the growling, the snarling; and the attack happened in a split second. Kaeden remembered nothing after that when she woke up from her six-week coma due to the wounds inflicted from her, Anakin told her in the holo-message he left behind that Ahsoka died on Mustafar. She fell close to the lava bank and was burnt alive, died to her wounds, but once again… it was all lies, both of them were wrapped in their own web of lies. It must have been through some sheer will and her burning anger, she survived, yet Anakin wasn't lying to her. Ahsoka did die on Mustafar, but from the ashes, Darth Véurr was born, born from the land of fire and ash. Kaeden doesn't know what lies Emperor Palpatine… Darth Sidious filled Véurr's head with, yet she seems to firmly believe them. Sidious has his finger wrapped around her mind and quite strongly. Now the two of them were finally alone in the corridor, as everything else crumbles around them.

"You are an imposter." She started off, "My Master told me Skywalker killed you and I saw it with my own eyes. I just didn't want to believe it, until I found your grave." The first lie. Lady Véurr believes Anakin killed her!? That is not what has happened! Her memories are all wrong. How deep in the Dark Side has her wife gone? Did Véurr bury Ahsoka so deep she can't climb back out? Any essence of the Togruta she knew and loved completely consumed? Did Véurr's Master twist her memories, her mind? Kaeden wanted to stand, but with her arms wrapped around Miara's body, she didn't want to let her go.

"How could have fallen so far, Ahsoka?" Kaeden questioned softly,

"Ahsoka Tano was weak. I destroyed her." The sound of her crimson blade was heard, it whirred with life, eager to strike down the innocent. "I will vanquish you, imposter. My wife is dead and you dare to walk this plane with her face and use her name. I will not be lied to again!" It broke Kaeden's heart that the person she cared for could not even recognise her, all she sees is… as Véurr worded it: an imposter. That Sith Lady can't even tell she is real. What does Véurr actually see? A ghost? An imposter? A fake? Someone pretending to be her meant to be dead wife? Kaeden lifted her head to see the Sith Lady towering over her with her sabre raised, preparing to strike her down. The last civilian of Raada closed her eyes, accepting her wife, Ahsoka Tano is gone and now, she will join her sister. A part of her wanted to forgive her wife, but because she is so far gone, there would not be a sliver of good in her left, she can't. She heard the weapon move, then…

"KAEDEN NO!" The strike never came. Kaeden lifted her head, Véurr was on the ground, five meters away from her. Looking behind, General Leia Organa-Skywalker stood there, hand outstretched indicating she Force Pushed Véurr away from her, with Ahsoka's… her lightsaber ignited. The emerald-green blade reflecting off her brown eyes. Captain Slip (CT-4056), the former leader of the original 332nd, both of his DC-17s unholstered and trained on the Sith, with Commander Wolffe (CC-3636) beside him, armed with a Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon. Slip gazed at Kaeden, seeing the sadness and grief in her eyes as she held her little sister, Miara in her arms, next he saw the body of a child, who looked no more than thirteen, a teenager, Little Gods; in standard human years he and his brothers were that age three years into The Clone Wars. The person who used to be his General did this, how she has fallen so far from grace, Slip doesn't know her anymore. He couldn't believe General Tano, the proud and famed Huntress fell to this and was responisble for the fall of the Jedi, the Galactic Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire. Next, Wolffe stepped forward, lifting his blaster cannon as Véurr got to her feet.

"Get to _The Falcon_! I'll hold her off!" And Wolffe fired his weapon, the barrel rotated and unleashing a barrage of plasma, Véurr lifted her hand to stop the bolts in their path with the Force. Wolffe knew he wasn't going to make it. Kaeden reluctantly let her sister go, to be left without a proper burial, to be left inside the mass grave of this rebel base; she hoped now Miara is in a better place, maybe now one with the Force. Leia led Kaden to the hangar where Han and Chewbacca were waiting for them to take off, Slip was behind as Wolffe took some steps back to the door, someone is going to have to seal it to buy them time to lift off. The Clone Commander of Wolfpack Squadron continued to fire on Véurr, then shortly, his ammo ran out and he was forced to dump the blaster.

"Wolffe! Come on, hurry!" Slip called out. There were only a few precious seconds left before Véurr released her hold on the plasma bolts that were halted in the air. Wolffe smiled and saluted Slip. His brother's face fell, getting the message instantly.

"It's been an honour, brother. Remember me for I am eternal and I'm…" He then switched to Mando'a. "Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la." With that, he gave Slip a rough shove through the door, closed it and he took out his DC-17 and fired at the control panel. Véurr won't be able to follow them now. Ignoring the banging and his name being called behind him, he defiantly called out to the Sith Lady. "Come on General! You going soft on me!?" The torrent of plasma bolts from his Z-6 came hurtling towards him, practically shredding his body. Wolffe has now joined his brothers and reunited with his General: his Jedi General Plo Koon. He finally felt at peace, in the embrace of his loved ones and the Force, even though he never understood it.

It was a narrow escape for the group, but it was an escape with lives lost. The Rebel Alliance is scattered, but they will regroup and vow to bring down the Empire and restore the Republic. Inside _The Falcon_ , Kaeden was holding the wedding ring carved from an Akul bone, Ahsoka made it for her on their wedding day, when she proposed to her. She watched two people die in front of her today: Freya and her sister Miara. Then Wolffe sacrificed himself. The tears welled her eyes again and she silently broke down in the privacy of her room.

The star narrowly escaped the clutches of the black hole. It was indeed, this story which is yet to reach a conclusion, a tragedy of two stars.

_Fin_

* * *

Mando'a Translation:

Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la: Not gone, merely marching far away (Remembering a comrade)

Cyar'ika: Darling/Sweetheart

Ner: My/Mine

Ad: Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Well then… the kid is dead, Miara is dead and Wolffe is dead, Véurr is really racking up the kill count. To clear things up, Darth Véurr is not in the best state of mind, her grief over Kaeden has reached a point that she can't tell Kaeden was right in front of her, explaining why she thinks her wife is a ghost. Second, she has one or two psychological disorders, two actually.
> 
> Véurr suffers from: 1) Schizophrenia and 2) Psychosis. Not like Sidious cares about her mental health.
> 
> The little scene with Kaeden firing on Véurr saying the one specific line: "We all loved you", was inspired by a fan art from Mollo (a fan artist, not the costume artist who passed away). I stumbled upon it on Tumblr, so feel free to check my account under: RangerSlayer-16/Go Go Power Rangers to find it. I did reblog it.
> 
> Another inspiration for the plasma bolts from the Z-6 Blaster Cannon being stopped by the Force, was inspired by Star Wars Theory's: Vader Episode I - Shards of the Past.
> 
> The flashbacks are short. I've only skimmed the surface of what Kaeden and Ahsoka got up to together, so that may or may not prompt me to do a one-shot series like Never Forgotten. I was afraid to drag things out.
> 
> So, that's it. Another depressing, angsty story. I heavily suggest cuddling your pet after this. Or read happy fics.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
